Idiotic boyfriends and thousands of get a room
by Peetamellarkandkatnisseverdeen
Summary: Don't you just hate it when when your boyfriend does something really embarrassing for you? Or when he kisses you, once and people yell at you to get a room? Not Annabeth, but of course when she has a boyfriend like Percy Jackson, what can you expect? Just a bunch of one shots
1. Birthday Surprises

I was doing border guard, when a taxi pulled up. I didn't need to say anything, I knew it was Grover, who was exporting new campers. I was surprised when he came up the hill with a girl who was around sixteen. The gods haven't really been keeping the promise they made with Percy two years ago. If they did, she would've already have been in camp.

"Hey Grover," I say "Only one?"

"Yeah, her name Caroline. Wheres Jupiter?" He says.

"By her tree." He nods and starts jogging down the hill. I looked at Caroline, who was nervous.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"Camp Hal-" she cuts me off.

"Who that?" I turned around to see Percy jogging up the hill in nothing but white boxers that had 'I love Annabeth' written all over them in sharpie.

"Look, SeaweedBrain," I say "Not now." He gives me a smile, and forgot about Caroline, its crazy how he can do that to me.

"Hey babe,It's just a dare." He says, and kisses me. I was about to complain, that there was a new camper right there, be he didn't care. His hands went to my hips, pulling me closer, closing the small gap between our bodies. My fingers found his hair, and played with it. How long we were like this, I wasn't sure. But we broke away when we heard a voice.

"Jesus, go get a room!" I couldn't help but blush at the comment. Percy just smirks.

"Love you." He says before starting off.

"Wait," I say completely confused. "What was the dare?"

"Wisegirl not knowing something?" He asks. "It was to make out with you in front of a new camper until they say get a room."

"Who the hell comes up with that?" I ask.

"Who do you think? The Stolls." He says before jogging down the hill. I looked over at Caroline. Her expression was completely confused.

"That's Percy Jackson, my boyfriend." I answer her question. She nods, still not saying anything. "Come on." I mutter, pulling her down the hill, to the big house.

I've been stuck inside for an hour. With a new camper. Waiting for Chiron, he promised me he give any new comers a tour. The squeaks on it hinges as it opens.

"Sorry I'm late, Annabeth." Chiron says, pulling a arrow out of his tail. I nodded, ready to get out of the big house. "Annabeth, can you get Percy under control?" I sighed. What the hell had he been doing all day? It was almost nine at night now, almost time for the sing a long. I swear to god he's not a seaweed brain, he's a moron. But that's why I love him. I walked out of the house, and walked to the dining hall, where everybody was going. When I got there Percy was standing a table, with a mic in his hand, talking to the Stolls. I take a seat at Athena's table, wondering what stupid think he was plaining to do. Since he was with the Stolls, it was probably going to be stupid. I knew it was going to be a lot worse when I saw Jason and Leo climb up with them. I raised my eyebrow at Piper, who looked just as confused as I am. Percy was wearing the same thing he was this morning, and I shook my head.

I was dating a complete idiot.

"Is this thing on?" Percy voice rings out through the camp, and he taps the mic. He hands it to Jason, who looks like he was dead meat or something.

"Hey, everybody." He says. "If you don't know me, I'm Jason Grace, and we have to make an important announcement." Leo takes the mic from him.

"I'm Leo I'm cool. Okay? Don't forget that." I rolled my eyes at his comment, but I could tell they planned a little of it before they began. Percy rips the mic out of Leo hands.

"Nobody cares, Leo." He says, and shoves him away. Everybody laughs at this, but me and Piper roll our eyes. "I'm Percy Jackson and I have the important announcement to make. Do you all see the Athena table?" he asks pointing. Everybody head turns mine and my siblings way. "You see the hottest girl there? Yeah, thats Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend an-" Jason hits him on the head.

"He just wanted to say it's her birthday. Jez, Percy you take forever to get to the point." Percy pouted, but goes on.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Annabeth." He smirks and I know the worse is coming. "I hope you like this video." Leo starts the screen, and I swear, I wish I never been born right now. The Aphrodite table starts squealing. "This is the sweetest thing ever!"

Theres pictures of both of us, some of them taken at the right moment, it's like people followed us around and took pictures of us. They practically did. I buried my face in my hands. I banged my head on the table when the videos start playing, and I hear my voice come from the computer. "That's so sweet!" I looked up, to make sure I was right, and I was. It was last summer, when Percy gotten me a bracelet. We were on the beach, after the war with the giants. The bracelet was still on my wrist now. It said Together.

"I wanted to get you something." The video says, "To remember it by. No painful memories?" I shooked my head in the video, Percy smiled. "Good. Can I kiss you now?"

"AWWWW!" The Aphrodite table says, and Leo turned of the computer.

"Alright. Enough fluff." Leo says. Percy got down, and I stood up even though he would still be a good six inches taller than me.

"Did you like it?" He asked, handing me a cd. "There's more."

"I loved it." I whisper, putting my arms around his neck.

"I hoped so." He says, pulling me closer to him. "Happy Birthday, Annabeth." He kissed me, not afraid of the crowd behind us. We where like that for around four minutes when somebody from the back of the crowd finally shouted, "For god shake, get a fucking room!" The campers muttered in agreement.


	2. Mine forever?

"Hey, Percy." I say, walking down the dock to sit next to him.

"Hey." He says, his feet in the water. I sit down next to him, but he pulls me into his lap. "You look beautiful." He whispers into my ear. I blushed. Three years of dating him, and I still blush every time he gives me a comment.

"Thank you." I say, and turn around to give him a peck on the lips.

"Awwww!" The bushes say. I rolled my eyes at the kids of Aphrodite hiding in the bushes.

"For once, will you stop following us when we actually have privacy?" Percy asks. It was true everybody was at lunch, expect for us and the kids in the bushes. They stood up, defeated. While they were walking away, I heard one of them say I love Percabeth. I looked at Percy.

"What the hell is Percabeth?" He laughs and wraps his arms around me, and I lean on his chest.

"It's our couple name," He says. "They're trying to come up with one for Jason and Piper."

"You don't mind it?" I ask, it's been the first time I heard of it.

"No, not really," he says, wrapping his arms around me tighter. "To me it's telling me you'll be mine forever."

"I think I like that idea." I say, and I don't need to look, I know Percy smiles at that. We where quite for a few minutes, when I started playing with his hands.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks. _I don't know_, I think. Random and awkward stuff. I couldn't tell him what I was thinking about, it be too werid. I sighed.

"I don't know." I say, still playing with his hands, embarrassed about I was thinking about. He sighs.

"Fine, can I ask a question?"

"Why not?" I answer. He takes a deep breath, like he's scared of the question he's about to ask me.

"Future?" He says. "I mean what do you see?"

I froze. That's what I thinking about. I was scared to say my thoughts of this out loud. What if we broke up, and didn't go back to begin friends. I don't know what I do with out him. I couldn't lie to him with this question.

"You." I answer, turning to face him. "What about you?" I ask. He has the biggest smile on his face.

"You." He repeats. "It's always been you." I was satisfied with that answer. Kids started coming out, to go to their afternoon activities, some new campers giving us weird looks, and the old campers shaking their heads as the walked by. The Stolls came running up to us, and started digging around in the bushes the Aphrodite kids were in. They pulled out a camera, and looked over at us. With our confused expression, they just smiled.

"You know the Aphrodite cabin is never going to give you privacy." Travis says. "Thanks for working with us. They're going to pay us well." And they ran off.

"That went well." Percy says, and I smile. "Mine forever?"

"Forever." I confirm.

"Yes!" We hear the shout for 80 feet away from us. "I got it Connor!" Travis says, camera still in his hand.

So much for privacy.


	3. Arrow to the knee?

"Damn, Percy how do you do this?" I asked my Boyfriend. I was lying on the floor in pain. Percy was right about one thing.

_Never, never give him archery lessons. _

"I didn't mean too!" He paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair like he does when he worried and doesn't know what to do. It was actually really cute. "I _told_ you to stay back."

"Yeah," I remark. "As if standing thirty feet behind you isn't good enough."

"I told I wasn't good at archery." I Ignored him, and started inspecting the arrow stuck in my leg. We were one of the only kids in camp today, and we couldn't get one of Apollo kids because they were having a intense basketball game of three on three. He hit me with the arrow earlier, but it was a scrape. Now the arrow was actually in my leg, in the exact same spot.

"Damn, you think you aren't good?" I asked. "You got me in the same spot as last time. Thats harder than getting the damn bullseye." Percy just shook his head, I looked at it again, and to tell the truth, it didn't look gross at all, I mean there was some blood, and it hurt like hell, but it wasn't gross at all. Percy wouldn't even look at it.

"Aww, stop being a wimp. It's not bad at all." It was painful, but it be better if we pulled it out and got nectar or ambrosia. He looked at it and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's gross that I did it."

"Aw, come on, stop blaming yourself." I sat up, and put my hands on the metal shaft.

"What are you doing?" He asks, looking at me like I gone crazy.

"Pulling it out. What did it look like?" I answer.

"Are you crazy?"

"Do you prefer to do it?" I shot back, putting my hands on my hips. He looked at it in disgust again, but didn't answer. Instead, he bent down a picked me up.

"I rather go get an Apollo kid." He says, while I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I can walk." He smiles at my comment, and starts walking towards the hospital.

"I thought you would like this way better. I was right." That was one other thing he was right about. I looked into his green eyes, and man it was tempting to not kiss him. He stops, and faces me. I thought he was going to ask me another question, so I prepare to answer it, but instead he holds me tighter, pressing his body to mine. He looks at me for a few more seconds, and I was about to ask him what was going on, when he kissed me. Thunder boomed, and it was like Zeus was tired of us too, like the rest of the camp. And to say, it wasn't our fault. This place was always full of kids younger and older than us, so we barley got privacy. My fingers played with his hair, thankful for the privacy we never get. He breaks way, to soon for me and starts walking towards the hospital again. He pushes the door open with his foot, and sets me down on a cot. He gives me a smile.

"Back in a second." And walks out the door. I sighed I could have still giving him archery lessons if we just pulled it out. I laid back on to the pillow. Percy comes running in, his hair swept to one side like it is after he goes to the beach.

"See, I told you it was in her leg!" Percy says, to Will the camper behind him. Will doesn't say anything, it just inspects it.

"We have to pull it out." Percy wrinkles his nose again,

"You can do that." I shook my head at that. Will looks at me.

"It's going to hurt a lot." I nodded, my face already in a pillow in case I need to scream. I saw Percy walk out the room already. I flich when I feel the first wave of pain. The second time I jumped, moving my leg. I probably made it worse, but Will looked at my expression.

"One more." He says. I nod again, not wanting to talk. I jumped again when he pulled it out.

"Sorry." He says, but it doesn't sound like he means it. "I need to get some ambrosia." I nodded. Percy comes in and just stands there awkwardly, and only does that when he thinks I'm mad at him.

"It looks better." He says. I pull him down onto the cot with me.

"Do you really think I'm mad at you?"

"I shot you!" He says loudly, and I laugh.

"I think I can name worse stuff that happened to me before. And besides, why would I be mad because you shot me?"

"I don't know." He says, looking at me.

"Good. It's fine." I say, reassuring him. He was about to complain, but I cut him off by kissing him. There was a groan and we pulled apart.

"How many times do we have to tell you to get a room?" Percy looks over at Will.

"If you haven't noticed we have a room," Percy says. "You interrupted us."


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on Percy's cabin door, hurrying up to get out of the rain. It was one of those rare days when the weather was allowed to come in the camps borders.

"Percy!" I shouted, knocking on the door again. "Move your slow ass and let me inside!" I tried opening the door again, and this time it flew open because of the wind. He was a asshole. But I smiled once the sent of the ocean got to me. He looked up from the movie he was putting in the DVD player. The box of finding Nemo layed on the floor, open. I sighed.

"Really, Percy? Finding Nemo?" He just smiles.

"It's a good movie." I smile again, at his childness. I walk inside, getting out of the rain and sit next to him. Our backs were against the couch. Percy starts staring at me. I try to ignore him for awhile, but it doesn't work. I pause the movie.

"What?" I ask him, turning to face him.

"Your hair," he says "It's _down_." I roll my eyes.

"So?" I ask.

"You hate you hair down." He says, and tries to touch it, I smack his hand away. "What made you wear your hair down today?" He asks me.

"Who do you think? The eight year olds. They wouldn't stop asking me."

"You wear you hair down for them and not me?" He says, and pouts.

"They kept asking, and I couldn't say no to them." I say while unpausing the movie. Percy turns his attention back to the movie. It doesn't last for long. He started playing with my hair.

"It's so curly." He says. I turn to face him.

"For once you said something right." I say. "Maybe I'll straighten it everyday." He face shows shock before he says anything.

"No!" He says loudly. "I like it curly!"

"I'll dye it brown too." I say, and Percy gasps.

"You wouldn't." he whispers.

"Since when did you become so attached to my hair?" I demand.

"I've always loved you hair!" He says loudly. He sighs and turn his attention back to the movie. I rolled my eyes at him, but I have to admit it, I was surprised that he liked my hair that much. I hadn't realized Percy arms were around me. But when I did, I thankfully leaned on his chest. I don't need to look, but I know he smiles at this. His fingers still played with my hair. It was peaceful, no interruptions, hopefully it was lunch time. I soon got bored, and trust me when you are with Percy and you let him pick the movie it's going to be the same one over and over again. I just sat there playing with his hands, when he froze. I wasn't going to question this, it's normal for him. He unwraped his arms around my waist. I looked at him questionly, but he smiled like it was normal. I raised my eyebrow at this, but I still don't ask anything. He just smiles at me again. I wasn't aware of what was happening until I relized that Percy was over me, and I was lying down.

"What are you doing?" I ask, and Percy smile gets bigger. The gap between our bodies becomes smaller.

"Kissing my beautiful girlfriend." He answers, and presses his lips to mine. To be truthful, it was one of the best kisses of all time.

A/N: Sorry this chapter us short, but the next one should be up my tomorrow, and hopefully it will be longer.


	5. Another birthday present

Today is my eightieth birthday. And of course my boyfriend Percy Jackson came up with the best gift.

Too move in with him and his parents.

My mom, Athena would never approve of the idea. Which was going to be bad when she finds out because right now I'm designing her a temple.

"What you thinking about?" Percy asked, taking one of the bags.

"That my mom would never approve of this." Percy laughs at the thought. It's not the first time she gotten mad at us. Just popped into my cabin once when Percy was there, got yelled at for a good two hours. I grab the other bag, and Percy takes it from me. "I think I know how to carry a bag." I tell him. He just gives me a lopsided grin and starts towards the apartment. I roll my eyes at him, but open up the door for him. It's a good thing he lives on the first floor. When we get inside, we are automatically in Sally Jackson arms.

"It's so good to see you, Annabeth. How are you?"

"I'm great, Mrs Jackson." I answer. She gives me a look.

"How many times have I told you to call Sally?"

"Sorry." I say, knowing that I would end up calling her that again by accident. She just smiles and goes back to the kitchen to cook. Percy started down the hall.

"You can sleep in my room." He says, putting my stuff on the bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I ask.

"On the couch."

"I'm not taking your bed."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." This goes on for an hour maybe, when Paul comes to check on us. We probably looked like five year olds fighting but he didn't say anything about it.

"I just came to check on you guys. Dinner going to be ready in forty minutes." My face heated up after he came, because who knows what they though what we were doing?

"Yes you are." Percy Continues our bickering. I just sighed and sprawled myself across the king sized bed. I buried my face into Percy pillow, embarrassed at what I was about to say. "You could just sleep with me." I mutter. I could just imagine Percy teasing smile creeping onto his face.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"I said you can sleep with me."

"I didn't quite get that. Could you repeat it?" I threw his pillow at him.

"You're laughing at me." I looked over at him, and he has a huge smile across his face.

"No I'm not." He says.

"Good," I say pushing him into the hallway. "Now let me take a shower." He looked like he wanted to complain, but I closed it before I had to deal with it.

"Knock, knock." Percy says, opening the door and coming in gracefully, acting innocent. He was only two steps into the room when he stops dead in his tracks, staring at me.

"What?" I asked. His mouth literally fell to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me you looked that hot in a towel?"

"I don't just at myself in the mirror and go 'wow Annabeth you look great today.'"

"You should," he says, matter of factly. "And besides, I have a way for you to look hotter." I roll my eyes at him.

"Please tell me." I say jokingly, but apparently Percy thought I meant it.

"Without it."

"Pervert." I tell him. "Now get out so I can change." The door closed again, but Percy didn't walk off. Percy voice came through the wood.

"Mom told me to tell you dinner ready." I rolled my eyes at him again, and got dressed quickly. I walked down the hall, and everything was normal until a football almost hit me in the face. Percy sat on the couch, looking like he knows I'm going to kill him. He seemed debating hisself weather to run or not.I just sit down next to him, and start watching the football game on the tv.

"Dinner is ready Percy!" Paul said form the kitchen. "How many times do we have to tell you?" Percy rolled his eyes, took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen with him.

It was an hour after dinner when Paul and Sally where ready to go out the door. I was sitting on the counter, while Percy still yelled at the tv about a stupid play. Sally looked straight at me,

"Don't let Percy burn down the house." I only got to nod before she was out the door. Percy comes running into the kitchen, and stands infrount of me.

"Did they leave?"

"Yeah, wh-" He presses his lips against mine, and my fingers find his hair. He broke away, just for a second though.

"Do you know how long I waited to do that?" A smile comes on to my lips, I was about to replie, when he kisses me. His hands find my waist, pulling me closer to him. Without thinking, my arms wrapped around his waist. I felt him smiling aganist my lips when I do so. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt.

"Percy, we should wait. Remember last time?"

"It was your mom, and besides it wasn't that embarrassing."

"Are you kidding me? The whole camped watched!" It was true, pulled us by the ear, took us outside, yelled at us and campers stopped to watch.

"They never forget anything. Trust me they won't come back."

Percy's shirt had just hit the floor when someone cleared their throat. Percy and I jumped apart. My cheeks were burning, and there stood Percy's mom, looking. Bewildered. I looked over at Percy, back to his mom, and back at Percy.

_"I told you we should've waited."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Annie." Percy whines. "What's wrong?" We were standing frount of the Athena cabin, and Percy was trying to find out why I was pissed. Girls reasons, and besides I was having a bad day on top of that.

"Don't call me Annie."

"But Annie!"

"Percy. I swear to the gods I'm ready to rip your head off!"

"You wouldn't if you want kids." He says quickly, defending himself. That one threw me off guard. I have never talked about having kids. Sure I talked about the Eight year olds at camp that me and Percy had to watch, but I never even thought about having our own kids. Did he really want to deal with something like that for nine months?

What the hell going on in this kids brain?

"Who said I want kids?" I ask dumbly. Percy shoulders hunched forward, he face not lit up like it usually is. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Some kids walked by, some of them whispering. "Did they break up?"

"I guess I'll be going." Percy mumbles.

Shit. I ruined his day with five words. I didn't know he wanted kids _this_ badly. I put my hand on his arm.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just not now." I tell him. "When we're older." His face lit up. The conch horn blew, telling us that it was time to go to bed. I shudder at the thoughts of the nightmares the would come tonight. The darkness of Tartarus, I don't even want to think about it. I was going to be the only one in my cabin tonight. I grab his hand.

"C'mon Percy." I say, pulling him with me for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Annie!" Percy whines.

"Gods, Percy!" I say, today was just the day I Wished I didn't come to camp. Here we are, stuck in a rowboat with two little kids, lost at sea and Percy refuses to get us back to camp. "For the millionth time I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh! And the kids get to call you that? They didn't go to hell with you!"

"What? It's nothing to do with what we gone through! I just don't liked to be called Annie, wiseass!"

"Watch the language!" He warns

"I didn't even cuss!" I say expasterated. "You did." I look over at Jake and Lily, who both have surprised expressions on there faces.

"Are they going to break up?" Jake whispers, even though we would all end up hearing it. Percy looks at me and smiles. I shrug, knowing what he wants to do. It's not the first time we started fighting about him calling me Annie in frount of the kids. And like always, they asked the other kids if they thought we were going to break up. One time we acted along like we did, sending the Aphrodite cabin into chaos. Percy smile grows bigger, but says the words that the campers never wanted to hear.

"Annabeth, I'm breaking up with you." Jake and Lily gasp, then start murmuring.

"The Aphrodite cabin going to be heart broken." Lily says.

"Fine!" I say, playing along. "Just get us back to camp!" Percy sighs, and I know he wants the word to get around camp fast for the real prank. Percy must've been really eager, because we got to camp in less than three minutes and starts sprinting to his cabin. Jake and Lily leave, off to the Aphrodite cabin, while I just stand there on the beach awkwardly. What was I supposed to do? Just start sobbing when everybody comes? I wasn't the best actor. Rachel was the first one on the beach.

"Annabeth!" She calls, I almost replied happily, when I remembered that me and Percy 'broke up'. I force myself to cry, not literally I just thought about sad stuff. "Are you alright? Is it true, you and Percy broke up?" I wanted to say thanks for rubbing it in my face, but instead I just shake my head yes.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She says, wrapping her arms around me for a hug. I fake cry while the rest of the camp comes and just stand there, the Aphrodite cabin in tears. I hated begin in the middle of attention. For a few minutes nobody says anything until Chiron steps forward.

"Annabeth?" He asks. "Are you alright?" Rachel gives him a glare and he shakes his head.

"It's a shame. You two were cute together."

"See!" Someone shouts. "Even Chiron supports Percabeth!"

"Where's Percy? I'm going to beat his ass!"

"Did he leave camp?" I shook my head at their stupidness. Percy certainly just left camp in a minute was possible. The Ares cabin came, making the beach more crowed. One of the campers came forward ame I know exactly who it is. Mark, one of the Ares campers. He was my age, and a big pain in the ass. Rachel left to go talk to Chiron, so I was standing there alone. Well, I was until Mark came.

"Well," he says "Will you be my girlfriend now?"

"No."

"But you said you would date me if Percy broke up with you." I almost asked him when, but I Remembered when. To admit, it was a stupid thing to do.

_About a month ago_

_My feet played with the water as I worked on a blueprint. I heard footsteps on the dock, I turned around expecting to be Percy, but instead I saw Mark. I turned my attention back to the blueprints. _

_"Piss off, Mark." I told him as he sat down next to me. _

_"No. Not until you hear my question," he paused like he expected me to say anything, but countines. "Will you be my Girlfriend?" It wasn't the first time I heard this question directly to me from him. For some reason I laughed. _

_"No. I told you to piss off, didn't I?" _

_"Why not?"_

_"For the millionth time, I'm dating Percy," I say gathering my stuff. "Maybe if we ever break up." I tell him, walking away. _

_"If that day ever comes." I muttered to myself._

_Back to Present_

Looking back on it, it's probably one of the most stupidest things I've ever said. He wraps his arms around me.

"Please?"

"No," I say, trying to shove him away from me, but he's like Percy. As solid as a rock. Nobody comes to help, they just stand there watching. "I would never date an asshole like you."

"Why not?"

"You're a full on jerk." I give another attemp to push him away from me, but no success. He raises his eyebrow up, and gives me a smirk.

"Would a jerk do this?" He says, pressing his lips to mine. I push him away from me and this he lets go, only for a few seconds before pressing his lips to mine again, but much fiercer than the first time. He breaks away, look satisfied.

"Now will you?"

"No. Get off of me."

"Not until you agree to be my girlfriend."

"I said get off of me."

"Hey!" Percy shouts from the crowd. "Get away from Annabeth! You heard her," he says, pushing through the crowd. _"Get off of her." _

"Jeez, Percy," Mark says clamly. "I was just looking for a kiss."

"More like a girlfriend." Percy growls. I haven't seen him this mad in while. "For the second time, _get off of her._"

Mark stands his ground. "I don't see why you care so much. If you did then why you break up with her?"

"I didn't."

"So she broke up with you? Perfect." Mark says, putting his arm around my shoulders but I shake it off.

"We never broke up, now get away from my girlfriend." When Mark doesn't move, I know what Percy about to do is what he wanted to do to him instead of the playing the nice card, but some how he controlled his anger. He punched Mark, not too hard, but by the looks of it, he managed to break his nose. Percy looked like he was ready punch him again, but I put my hand on his chest.

"Its alright Percy. Did you actually date that kid?" He shakes his head.

"But you got to admit, he deserved it."

"He did." I tell him.

"Well, I thought maybe you liked how he kissed you or something so you where going to break up with me, and then you and him where going to get married and I'll die sad lonely death." He says quickly.

"You really are a seaweedbrain, thinking all of that."

"Hey! It's not my fault! I got jealous!"

"You got _jealous_?" I had to admit, the fact that Percy got jealous humored me. The camp was watching and they laughed, but with the Aphrodite cabin here, they didn't laugh. Instead, like always they were here for the only part they liked.

"Will you please just kiss her already?" One of them asked. The rest of the campers groaned, and some of them started back to the cabins.

Percy looked at me. "May I?" He asks, and I laugh.

"You may." Percy just gave me a crooked grin and kissed me. It was only a few minutes later when Chiron came back. He cleared his throat, letting us know he was here. He looked at us awkwardly before talking awkwardly.

"Erm... Maybe... perhaps you should get a room."


	8. Little Things

**I'm alive. Sorry about the part where I kinda died on this story. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

I stared out at the ocean, leaning my head against Percy's bare chest. I take in the sent of the sea, which is stronger than ever. My fingers find his in the sand. I can tell Percy is smiling, even without looking at him. We enjoyed the Silence, until you could hear them freaking out a mile away. The Aphrodite cabin came up to us, squealing.

"They are so cute together!"

"She's so pretty."

"What's your favorite thing about him, Annabeth?" Percy cuts them off, annoyed.

"Do you need anything, or you just came to bother us?" They disappeared after that, leaving us alone again. We sat there, enyjoying eachothers company when Percy spoke.

"What is your favorite thing about me?" He whispers. "I know it's a stupi-" I cut him off.

"It's not a stupid question, Percy." I tell him. "I don't know, though. There's to many things to love about you."

"What if you had to chose last minute or something, what would it be?" I leaned tighter to his chest, thinking. After a minute or so, I answer.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?" He asks, looking confused and surprised.

"Yes," I whisper, looking up at him, pushing his hair out of his Sea-Green eyes. "I love the color of your eyes." He smiles, and puts his arms around me. I feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I love you." He mutters.

"I love you, too." I don't need to look, but I know his smile gets bigger. We sit there until the horn blows for dinner, but we don't move.

"I can't decide." He mumbles, while I play with his hands.

"You can't decide what?"

"My favourite thing about you." He says, a little louder this time. "There's to many things about you. _Little things._ Nobody seems to know them unless you want them too. You have too many of them. Little things, they are the best though," he whispers.

Has he been listening to one direction?

"They make you perfect, too me, even if you have flaws. Your little things make me happy. Everything about you is perfect. Like when you get anynnoed at me, it's they way you like to read and spew facts about buildings and stuff, it's perfect. Or the worn out converse you always wear." He pulls on a strain of my hair distractedly.

He's been listing to one direction.

I know it's hard to not know any of their songs when your cabin is next to the Aphprotdite cabin.

"I like your hair too. It's curly. Little things." He says, staring at me intensely, his sea green eyes seem to light up the dark night. "You're perfect that way. Little things are the best." He whispers before our lips brush together. My arms go around his neck, his arms pulling me into his lap. He breaks away Briefly.

"Your eyes." He mutters, before kissing me gently again. "You are perfect." Is all he says before pressing me to the sand.

He pulls away, smiling, and before I know it, I'm in his arms, and he's heading towards the water.

"Percy! If you put me in I'll kill you!"

Percy lets out a laugh and sets me down in the water that's ankle deep.

"I think I can live with that," He says, his eyes shining. "Little things. Remember that, okay? Little things." I nod, even though I don't know what he means bet little things.

"I will. I can't really forget it now, since you said it. Everything more rememberable when you say it."

He just gives me another smile.

* * *

Percy stared at me.

"I hate the stupid curfew." He mumbles. He pulls me into his arms, letting him know I'm okay. I do the same. Ever since we closed the doors, we wouldn't have nightmares that were trying to tell us something, we were stuck with the terible memories of tartrus, the darkness, everything seemed to haunt us. I took in his sent, the warmth of his body, his shape.

I hated the curfew too.

Sometimes, even a whole night was hard for me without him.

The warning bell rang, telling us we only had a few more seconds until we had to be in bed. I grab his hand, and pull him into the cabin with me.

_"Don't leave me yet."_ I whisper.


	9. Strength

Hours.

Thats how long Percy Jackson been carrying me. The ambrosia still hasn't healed my ankle, so he insisted on carrying me. I tried to say no at first, but ended up giving in, him pulling me into his arms.

"Are you sure you aren't tired?" I whisper as he makes the way through the darkness. He gives me a slight shake of his head.

"Why would I be tired?" I didn't have an answer for that, so I stayed quite. I rather have him rest for a few hours, sitting down, feeling his body heat and his heart beat, but he keeps going, not wanting to stop.

"Are you sure you aren't tired?" I ask again. "Percy, you need to rest, and my ankle is fine." Percy stares at me intensely.

"I'm not tired, and your ankle isn't fine. You can barely walk. Besides, Why would I be tired?"

"Because you're running out of strength." I tell him.

"I'm not tired," he whispers, resting his forehead on mine. "Why would I be tired if I'm holding my strength?"


	10. Chapter 10

Even without looking, I knew that Percy was standing there in the dark, not interrupting the sleeping campers around us in their bunk beds. I know what made him come here, in the middle of the night. They made me go check on him too.

Nightmares.

They gotten a lot worse since we closed the doors. Each night, it gets harder to not be able to feel the warmth of him next to me, letting me know he's alright and safe.

I sit up, and face him.

"Come on,Percy." I whisper, and he silently climbs in next to me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He whispers, his green eyes seem to keep the room lit up.

"I know. It's okay. I'm here."

"I just had to see. I never know. What if you disappeared?"

"Then I'll find you again."

"We don't know if that will happen, Annabeth. Our stories never end happy." He murmurs.

"Please don't say that," I whisper, burying my face in to his chest. "I don't want to think about anything if you can't be there."

"What if it was you? I go with you. I don't want to live a life that we can't have together."

I don't have any words. So instead of saying something, I wrap my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go, and he pulls me closer to him.

"Don't let me go." He whispers into my hair.

"I never planned to." I answer, and relax, wanting to keep this memory of Percy. I made a list of things that were Percy. The things I would never be able to let go of. Just thinking about letting him go makes tears trying to spill, but the heat of Percy is enough to stop them.

His hair. His eyes. When he smiles, or when he laughs. His fingers, and his arms. How they never failed to make me feel safe or to make me feel wanted.

I remember the morning we notice he was gone, at first I was too worried and broken to think strait. So instead of looking for him, I sat on his covers, in his cabin, staring at some pictures. Tears had spilled down my cheeks, staining the pictures. Then, I had gotten mad at myself for not looking for him, so I forced myself to clam down and look for him.

I looked at Percy, who was watching me. He looked like he was ready to say something, but he decides against it, and presses his lips to mine.

"As long as we're together." He whispers.

"As long as we're to together." I confirm, and Percy pulls the covers over our heads.


	11. Did you just propose to me!

Me and Percy stood next to each other, staring at the Roman camp, seeing the fimliar orange in the sea of purple. Our camps had finally gotten along. Our friends stood in the front, smiles on their faces. Piper and Jason hands are intertwined, and Leo and Hazel are arguing, while Frank stood a few feet away.

Percy voice reaches me over the sound of the crowd, the two camps who might've hated each other.

"I don't like your name. Especially your last name." What the hell?

"What the hell is wrong with my last name?!" The campers had slowly gone quite, and started watching us.

"I think you should change it, I don't think it suits you," Percy says with a shrug.

"To what?!" This wasn't making any sense, it just came out of the blue.

"Jackson." Percy says, and starts towards our friends. He has a smirk on his face, and it takes me a few seconds to process what just happened.

"Percy!" I say, more loudly than I intended to do, following him. "Are you smirking?" Somehow, the idea of him smirking just came to my mind. "Did you just Propose to me?"

Percy kept on walking.

"Percy Jackson!" He turns around and faces me, a huge smile on his lips.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"Did you just propose to me?" I ask dumbly, and Percy laughs this time.

"Use your brain, Wise Girl." He takes a step closer.

"I don't like your last name. It doesn't suit you, I think you should change it. To Jackson for my liking."

"T-to J-jackson?" I stutter. Percy takes another step, so our faces are inches apart.

"It's not that hard, Annabeth," he says. "Your last name turned into Jackson. Annabeth Kathryn Jackson, instead of Annabeth Chase. I think you've outgrown Chase."

"Annabeth Jackson?" I say, still trying to process this. "Why marry me?"

"Because, I'd be crazy not too. Annabeth Kathryn Chase, will you marry me?" I hadn't notice he had gotten down on one knee. I could only say one thing.

"Yes."

The camp exploded into cheers, and Percy had me in his arms, and spun around.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." My feet touched the ground again, and Percy crashed his lips on to mine, And for once there wasn't a single comment, he rests his forehead on mine, not trying to hide his smile, And slides the ring onto my finger.

"I guess that makes us one now."


	12. Distractions

I sat on the bed, Staring at the blank piece of paper, and the door flies open.

"Annie!" Percy says in a singsong voice. "I missed you!"

"You were gone for two hours, playing football, Percy."

"Did you get your homework done?" He asks, picking up a textbook and flips through the pages.

"No." I answer.

"What? You'd said you be done by now." Percy says, giving me his pouting face.

"You try doing this then." I telling, sliding the papers into his lap.

"I don't want to. That's boring." I rolled my eyes.

"Give me my papers, Percy."

"I think you need a break."

"Percy Jackson!" He just smiles at me innocently.

"You do, you look tired." I don't answer, And Percy pulls me into his lap.

"I'll help you with it." He says quietly. "What do you need to write about?"

"Love. It has to be 500 words at the least, but I don't know how to start it, or how to put it on a piece of paper." I'm surprised by how softly Percy speaks.

"It's not the same as other things. It's the one thing you would risk anything for, expect the person you're in love with, you would die for them, just to be with them. If that made any sense." Percy stops as I write it down. "That's all I really have."

I could tell he had more, it was the way he was talking about it, he actually seemed interested in it.

"No, it's good. Go on."I tell him as He puts his arms around my waist.

"You feel happy all the time, even if you aren't with that person. They're always with you, even if you don't know it. They make you feel special. When you get closer to them, the less time you can spend without them. You have to be with them. Because by the time that happens, they are the only thing you want, and when you start missing everything about them, the less time you can spend without them. So when you've been without them for Less than an hour, it gets unbearable. You start missing the colour of their eyes, or there hair. You miss everything about them. You start missing them, and it feels like you lost somebody. You need to feel the warmth of their body next to yours, their hand in yours. You don't want to spend another minute without that person. They complete you. You want them so badly, you can't stand it. You have to act normal, because you never know if they feel the same way. Love it a strong thing. It defines you, because someone was able to bring out a part of you that you never knew existed. The person you love makes you."

Percy falls silent again, and watches me write what he said. I haven't even finished when he brushes his lips against my neck.

"They make you do crazy stuff too, you go head over heels for them." He gently pushed the papers off my lap as he brushes his lips on my neck again, pushing me down to the sheets so he's on top of me. I promised myself that I'll finish the homework later.

"You need them, it's something you can't describe. It's like an instinct, you always know it."

He looked at me, his face a few inches away from mine.

"The person you love is irresistible."

I kissed him, catching him off guard.

"That was supposed to be my job." Percy mutters agains my lips.

"Just shut up and enjoy it before I push you off of me."

I didn't push him off of me.

* * *

"Annabeth, who are you going with?"

"Huh? What?" My friends looked at me, and Ashley speaks.

"Do you have a date to the dance?"

I shrugged. Percy was at swim practice, so I end up sitting with the girls I talk to. Me and Percy didn't want to go to the dance.

"No? Come on. When a boy asks you out, you have to say yes!"

"I already told you, I'm dating Percy."

"You think that, but you aren't." They all had different classes than me, expect for my last class, the only class I have without Percy.

"I can understand that though, Percy Jackson is downright gorgeous." Emily says.

"He has the prettiest eyes ever." Caroline pipes in.

"His arms are huge, can you imagine him shirtless?"

"I've seen him shirtless." I tell them.

"I'm sure."

"You guys know I don't lie! I don't see a point in it."

"Okay, prove it!" I sigh and start to pull out the monster free phones that the Hephaestus cabin made to show them pictures, when a pair of strong pair of arms wrap around me.

"You girls would be crazy to think I wouldn't date a girl like Annabeth. And be crazy enough to think she was lying. She can't lie."

"That is not true!" I says, turning around to face him. "What about swim practice?"

"Coach let us out early," He says before giving me a quick peck on the lips, and runs his hand through his damp hair. "I need to change. I'll be back."

I turn around to face my friends, their mouths open in shock.

"Luckiest."

"Girl."

"Ever."

I laugh at their reaction.

"You should rethink that. I end up doing all his homework."

"I wouldn't mind doing his homework." Emily points out.

"And when I try to do mine, he distracts me."

"Your complaining about that?" Caroline says, point a carrot at me.

"Not complaining, just telling you. And he walks around shirtless."

"We need to come over a day he stays at your house."

"Actually, we live in the same house. I live with him and his parents."

They looked ready to faint after I said that.

* * *

The last bell had just rung when Mr. Whittaker stops me.

"You didn't finish your homework, and it's not typed."

"I know I was busy last night, and I kept getting distracted." My teacher gives me a friendly smile.

"I'm still going to give you full credit, though. Did you come up with this by yourself?"

"No, my boyfriend Percy did." I see Percy out of the corner of my eye, waiting.

"Jackson? As in Percy Jackson?" I nodded. "He never turns his work in, he's a good kid though. I don't see what's wrong with him. The other teachers despise him."

I laugh.

"They never do, and I help him with his homework. He should turn it in. I make sure it's done."

"He didn't turn in this homework. I chose it just for him. I though he would write about you. I though he liked you, but it turns out you two are dating, Every time I call on him in class, he somehow relates his answer to you. Tell him I expect this done by tomorrow, and if he does good on it, it'll go in as a test grade."

"Okay, have a good day." I say, as I start towards the door.

"Oh, one last thing Annabeth. Make sure his doesn't distract you again."

My cheeks turn red.

* * *

"Come on, Percy! You know how to do this! Just write down what you told me yesterday."

"I can't," Percy says as he pulls on a strain of my hair distractedly. "You're to pretty." I smack his hand away, and shove the paper into his hands.

"Homework. Now."

Percy stares at the paper for a few seconds, then looked back up at me.

"I can't. You're too beautiful. You're a distraction."

"A distraction? I'll leave for a little bit then come check on you." I climb off his bed, but he pulls me back, into his arms.

"No don't leave me. I won't get it done without you."

"You just said I was a distraction!" I say, my hands on his chest.

"You are," He tells me as he lays down. "But you also help."

"Good to know, now am I a distraction or can I stay?"

"You can stay."

"And you'll finish your homework later?"

"Right," Percy mumbles, our faces a few inches apart. "But we have more important stuff to do."

We didn't finish the homework.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can we keep him?"

"Percy! Get that thing out of the house!"

"It's a Hellhound! Normal people will think its a dog! So why can't I keep him?"

"I don't care!"

Percy and his mothers voices travel to me from the kitchen.

"But mom!"

"Get it out!" I walk down the hallway, and see Percy holding a Hellhound in his arms. I take ore look at it, then speak.

"Put that thing back from where it came from, or so help me!"

"Wow, and you call me childish?"

"Mosters inc is alot better then finding nemo, Percy."

"No it's not." I looked at Sally, who was putting cookies in the oven.

"It is. Maybe you guys should go see Monster Univerty, now go but that thing back from where it came from." She says.

Percy grumbles as he walks out the door, carrying the hellhound out with him.

* * *

A half hour later, me and Percy sat in a movie theater that was full of younger kids.

My hand was in his jacket pocket, grabbing a handful of Skittles, when the theater explodes into laughter.

I was basically in Percy's lap, where he pulled me into his arm at the beginning of the movie.

"Since we saw this movie," Percy whispers into my ear. "When Finding Dory comes out, we go see it."

"Okay." I whisper back, when the kid next to us looks at us.

"Will you two be quite?"

Percy and I stopped talking for awhile. Until we both decided it was time to leave. When we walk out, Percy trips sending both of us to laughter In front of the crowd, and they tell us all to shut up.

"You make so much noise." I tell Percy as we make our way back to his house.

"I couldn't help it, I tripped because I was paying to much attention to you. At least I didn't fall, or I actually be falling for you!" He say loudly.

"Shh! Your going to make people thing we're crazy."

"Isn't that the point? We are crazy, well to the people who seen us kill monsters before."

"I feel bad for all those kids. Some could be in therapy right now because of you."

"What? That actually happens?"

"No, you should know that."

"Oh," Percy says as he opens the The door. "I kinda wanted that to happen. I think it's cool." I smacked his arm.

"Not really. Don't say that again."

Percy sighs as we walk into the empty apartment.

"Well, mom went food shopping," Percy says, showing me the note. "We have the whole place to ourselves."

"Good," I say. "To the homework it is."

"I don't want to do homework. The weekend isn't made for that."

"Well, we didn't finish your homework last night, because you distracted me."

"I distracted you?! I couldn't help it, okay? Besides, you distracted me."

"I don't purposely try to distract you."

"Neither do I. I already told you, I can't help it."

"Okay. I got it, Homework now." Percy sighs, and starts down the hall. I follow him, running into him when he stops abruptly.

"Would it count as distraction if I kiss you now?" I don't have enough time to respond, Percy catches me off guard. His hot lips are against mine, and he pulls me closer to him.

"I can't help it." Percy Murmurs. "I need you." Percy's fingers play with the hem of my shirt, my arms around his neck. Percy moves closer, making my back slam into the wall. "Sorry." I laugh at his words.

"You really are an idiot seaweed brain."

"I know." He presses his lips to mine again, picking me up this time, making me wrap my legs around him. Percy finishes taking the last few steps to his room, kicking the door open. He's lays down on the bed so I'm on top of him.

"Do we still have to do the homework?"

"Now that you mention it, yes."

"No." I don't argue with him. Percy rolls over so he's on top of me, our lips barely brushing together. Percy brushes his lips against my neck.

A few minutes later, both of our shirts were on the floor somewhere, and Percy's lips had just touched my neck again when there's a small "Holy Shit!" We both break apart to see Nico covering his eyes. "Okay, I did not need to see that. I think I'm going to be blind."

Percy looks at him dumbly. "It wasn't that bad," Percy tells him matter a factly, and I smack his arm.

"Don't tell him that!"

Percy ignores me and looks at Nico.

"Why are you in my house anyways?"

"Why are you making out with your bedroom door wide open?!"

"We didn't expect company." Percy says as I toss him his shirt. "But you got a pretty good point."

"Can I uncover my eyes now, or do I need to come back some other time? Chiron told me to get you guys."

Percy pushes him out the room, closing the door.

"Come back some other time."


	14. Chapter 14

** This chapter was requested Skye222, so if you have any, yes I'll do them, and I'll do them the best I can. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Until then, See Ya.**

The next day, just as me and Percy walk through the door to Percy house when Nico appears.

"We need to leave. Now. You can do your homework later."

We figured it was pretty important.

That explains why Percy and I are sitting in the big house.

"Nico, Percy, Annabeth. Take a seat," Chiron says, lowering himself into his wheelchair. "What was taking you so long, Nico?"

Nico sat across from us, and Percy and I start making gestures.

Percy shakes his head, and makes a cutting throat gesture. He mouths something to Nico, but I can't tell what he said.

"They were busy." Nico says plainly. Chiron raises an eyebrow, and Nico shrugs.

"I did what you told me too. Just walk in to their house and they be doing homework, but no!" He says, throwing his hands in the air. "I walk into Percy's room and their making out. So much for them doing homework, Chiron. You really need to set up cameras around here."

Chiron was laughing.

Actually laughing.

He smiles at Nico.

"Sorry you had to see that. Why didn't you knock?"

"The door was wide open! How am I supposed to know if they're making out or not?"

"Beats me, but I meant the front door."

Nico's face turns red.

"You didn't tell me to do that!"

Chiron laughs again.

"You can leave now, Nico." He says as he turns to face us.

"You two are really going to mindscare the kids here."

I hold my hands up.

"It's not going to be me. It's going to be Percy."

"Hey! It was the truth. All I did was say that it wasn't that bad when he said he thought he was going to be blind."

"Percy. Just stop mindscaring your Cousin. He's 14." Chiron tells him, but he's smiling. "Make sure he doesn't do it, Annabeth."

I nod.

"Now both of you go get ready for capture the flag."

* * *

We stood as guards. The three of us, Nico, Percy, and me. The rest of the camp was in the woods somewhere, looking the other flag. You could tell that their was a lot of fighting, you could hear the echo of metal on metal, or shouts.

"This is boring," Percy says. "Can we please go out there?"

I shrugged. "Don't ask me. Ask your cousin."

Percy looks at Nico. "Can we?"

"Don't blame me when we lose. You can explain why there was only one guard." Nico says to Percy. Percy takes my hand, and pulls me torwards the noise with him.

"Okay! I'm good with that!" Percy shouts over his shoulder, Then turns his attention to me. "We aren't going to just barge in right?"

I shrugged. "It's going to be awhile before one team starts to win," I tell him. "It doesn't really matter what we do."

Percy smiles. "Ditch game?"

We didn't end up ditching the game. We ended up taking a time out, which didn't last long. Nico stormed through the trees we left behind.

"No. No, No. Leave. Don't do that here." Percy and I looked at him, confused. He pushed us towards the trail leading to the cabins. "Go get a room." Percy started to lead me down the trail, when Nico shouts at us. "Make sure you close the door!"


	15. Chapter 15

** This chapter was requested by Max Saturday Korchak so if you have any, yes I'll do them, and I'll do them the best I can. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Until then, See Ya.**

Two kids fell at mine and Percy's feet. Chiron had a brilliant idea that we would all go the zoo today, saying that all of the animals would hide our sent. So all of the campers were at the Bronx zoo, all of the little kids having fun. Chiron spilt all of us into groups, and Percy and I got the loudest group.

"Hey, get up. People might step on you." Percy says. "You have camp to practice. Not the zoo floor."

Jake and Austin got up laughing. "Okay Percy." Is all they say before they run off. Brandon runs up To us. "Percy! There's a spider!" At the word spider, the rest of my younger siblings scream. Percy laughs, and put Brandon down, who jumped into his arms. "Where is it?" Brandon points.

"It was over there. It was big and hairy."

Our cabin screamed again.

By this time, Percy was cracking up. "It's a Spider!" He says. "It's not there anymore, buddy."

"That's even worse!" I say. "Find it." If I didn't notice it on his shoulder, I've would have been okay with him putting his hand on my arm. "Percy?" I ask as calmly as I could, and the rest of my cabin runs, where the rest of our group is, watching the Tigers.

"Yeah, Annabeth?"

"It's on your shoulder." I tell him. Percy shouts, and smacks it off I don't see where it lands.

"Is it gone?" he ask quickly.

"I don't know." I say "It wasn't on me. It was on you." I remind him, then I'm laughing. "You're scared of spiders?"

"Hey, don't laugh at me."

"It's normal for Athena children to be scared of spiders. But you? You could be scared of anything, and you're scared of spiders?"

"At least I face my fear." Percy says, but I'm still laughing.

"What else are you scared of? Clowns?" Percy stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Now that you mention it, yes. I am." I laugh even harder, then I try to contain my laughter.

"I'm scared of clowns too." I say.

"I'm sure." Percy says, and he takes my hand.

"Okay, I'm not scared of clowns, but I'm scared of dolls."

"Dolls? How in the world could you be scared of dolls?"

"Fears come from childhood memories. I grew up not liking dolls."

"Or you watched Chucky when you were younger." I don't respond, but Leo comes running up, a mess.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"I fell into the cage," Leo answers. "Everybody is by the zebras. We're leaving soon, but we're waiting for the rest of the camp."

Ten minutes after getting all of the kids together, pulling one out of the cage with the tigers, and counting to see we had all of them, we ended up with only one other group, so we were going to be stuck here for the next few hours. Percy sat down on the ground, his back against a tree, and pulled me into his lap.

"Never. Again." He says. "We are not the people to be going to the zoo." I laugh.

"Agreed."

I lean into his chest, and he buries his face into my neck, and I feel the warmth of his lips. Suddenly he looks up. "Damn horses," he mutters. "I wish just turn it off or something." I smiled.

"They're talking to you, huh?"

"Something about me being a sea lord and needing me to free them. They want sugar cubes too." Then he looks at me. "Do you happen to have and sugar cubes with you?"

"Tell them we're out."

"If it were easy to ignore them. It's easier to since you're here." I smile, and wrap my arms around his neck. Percy pulls me closer, if that was possible, and kisses me. He leans forward, pushing me onto the ground. Then, he pulls away.

"Stupid mind control thing." I laugh

"Annoying you?"

"Acting like morons before. Like they haven't seen a couple before." He smiles at me, then presses his lips to mine again. After a few seconds, he pulls away again.

"Okay, which one of you guys said that?" He demands, facing the cage now, where most of the zebras were standing. One makes a movement, and Percy looks at it.

"Take that back now or I'm not going to save your sorry ass." Whatever it said, it bothered Percy. The zebra shakes his head.

"No. I'm not going to do that. Shut up. Come on, Annabeth. It's time to go anyways."

Percy takes my hand and pulls me up.

* * *

The cabin leaders were crammed into one car, so Percy ended up pulling me into his lap again. Whatever the Zebra said, it still bothered him. Everybody else was talking, but Percy stared out the window, muttering something about horses and them being idiots. I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, Percy. It couldn't have been that bad."

"They have no respect." He tells me. "I don't understand how my father would want to create something like that."

"Percy, clam down. It's not like you can do anything about it."

"You're right, I can't. Does that go for me loving you too?"

"No, Because I can't help it either." He smiles.

"Good. I was starting to worry." He murmurs, and presses his lips to mine.

"Come on, guys." Malcolm tells us. "You're blocking the door that works back here." Percy and I ignore him.

"This is a car!" Clarisse says gruffly. "Why would you want to make out here? Just push them out." She tells Malcolm.

"Okay, Okay. We're getting out now. Geez." Percy says, picking me up in his arms. The rest of the campers in the car pile out. Only to find Percy and I intertwined again. My arms were around his neck, pulling us closer. One of Percy hands was in my hair, making my hair fall out of the ponytail. His fingers trailed up and down my spine.

"This is not camp make out." One of the stolls informs us. "Go get a freaking room."


End file.
